Electrical power is an important component for a wide variety of tasks that we do. However, there often exists a problem of not having easy access to electrical power when it is needed. Illustratively, there exists a problem of not having quick easy access to electrical power in the common environment of a desk or other workspace, as well as in various spaces around the home.
The invention addresses these and other problems.